Regrets
by xEmmaJonesx
Summary: Someone from Rachel's past is back
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott and Bailey or any of the characters. No copyright intended.**

**This is my first fan fiction I hope it isn't to bad.**

Regrets

It had been two years. Two years since her brother had murdered Nick Savage. Two years he had been in prison and it was her fault. The first time it wasn't, he got in with a bad crowd. 4 years for armed robbery, the others got longer but he had cooperated with the police. But this time it was her fault.

'If only I hadn't got drunk, he would have never known about Nick let alone of killed him' Rachel thought. Rachel's train of thought was disrupted by her boss starting the briefing.

"The body is believed to be that of Harriet Taylor, 7 years of age. She was reported missing yesterday and fits the description. She was found in the woods by a dog walker, James Smith. Interviewing him is a priority, Rob"

Scribbling down a note "Sure" Rob answered.

"We will get the results of the post-mortem tomorrow morning but at first look it seems she was killed by a stab wound to the chest. So we are looking for a weapon, possibly a knife. We need to collect any CCTV in the surrounding area and carry out house to house of the houses facing the woods. Rob you will be coordinating that over the next couple of days."

"Have the family been informed?" Janet spoke solemnly.

"Not yet, I would like you and Rachel to get round there now" replied Gill. 'Oh, I hate it when its kids' Rachel thought to herself, not that she would complain, she loved her job. The job she had wanted to do since she was knee high.

"Mitch, I want you to look into the family any arguments, disputes if they owed any money. Anything which could mean that someone wanted revenge and why target the child?" Mitch nodded.

Rachel and Janet grabbed their bags and coats "Right, see you later". They went out to the car park and got into Rachel's car, stuffing their bags on the back seat.

"Have you seen your brother lately?" Janet breeched the sensitive subject. Rachel let out a sigh.

"I saw him last month; I still can't believe he was so stupid! But the problem is it is my fault" Rachel replied barely keeping it together, her eyes started to water, close to tears.

"It isn't your fault" she replied trying to comfort the brunette "He chose to kill Nick, you didn't force him to"

"But without me he would have had no reason to" Rachel sniffed.

"It wasn't your fault! Come on, we are almost there." Janet said whilst fishing a packet of tissues out of her bag and giving one to Rachel. They were silent for the rest of the journey. Rachel continued to think about Dom whereas Janet was thinking about Ade they were talking but only the bare minimum still.

They pulled up at the house and got out. Janet rang the bell then took a step back. The door opened and a man appeared. "Mr Taylor? Hello I am DC Janet Scott and this is DC Bailey. We are here about Harriet"

"Of course, come in" moving so they could pass. "My names Chris by the way" he led them through to the living room calling to his wife in the process "Amelia, the police are here" she came hurrying down the stairs.

"Sorry about the mess, would you like a cup of coffee or tea?" Amelia said before sitting down, looking nervous.

"No thank you. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but a body was found in the woods early this morning. We believe it to be Harriet. I'm sorry." Janet paused. "When you're ready we will need you to make a formal identification"

Even through this wasn't new to Rachel it still broke her heart when it was children, they hadn't done anything.

"Are you certain? It might not be her." Chris's voice wavered.

"Until she has been formally identified we can't be sure but the body does match Harriet's description" Janet informed him.

Amelia finally found the words to speak "What happened?"

"I'm afraid we don't know much at present but when we do we will let you know as soon as possible" Janet answered. "Just come down to the station when you're ready to identify the body" with that the detective duo stood up offering their condolences and left.

Driving back to the station the pair chatted about the case "Why the kid through?" Rachel said.

Janet thought for a moment before replying "I don't know"

They went back into the office and had the final briefing of the day. Nothing new had come up.

"Okay ladies and gents go home get some sleep. I want to see you all at 6.00 am. Including you Rachel" she had been late all that week "Alright, night night. See you tomorrow" finished Gill going back into her office; she wouldn't be leaving for a good few hours yet.

Rachel grabbed her belongings "See you Jan" she said walking towards the door.

"Bye kid" Janet replied as she also collected her things.

Rachel drove home, her thoughts returning to her brother. He was probably in his cell maybe thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't mucked up.

Rachel pulled up outside her house, grabbed her bag and pulled out her keys. She turned them in the lock and went inside.

Not seeing the person in the bushes watching her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it and please review.**

Rachel went up the stairs to her flat and let herself in. She got herself out a bowl, filled it with cereal and poured a glass of wine, since what had happed to Dom she didn't drink as much but with a case like this it helped her to relax.

She pressed the button to check the voicemails on her phone. There was one from Alison "Hi Rach, hope you are okay. I was just wondering" Rachel considered pressing the delete button but decided she would hear her sister out "if you fancied coming round sometime this week. If you're free. Holly would love to see you. Okay, give us a ring if you do. Bye" Rachel groaned, her sister was always asking her round; nine out of ten times she said no.

Rachel finished off her wine, had a quick shower and slid into her bed. Her mind drifted back to the case 'who be such a nutter? Killing a child, that was very low, children shouldn't get caught up in revenge' Rachel's thoughts wandered until she finally fell asleep.

Rachel woke, glancing at her clock "Oh, flip" it was 5:45 "I'll be late, again" she had a quick coffee, grabbed her makeup bag so she do her makeup once she got to work, got her keys and slammed the door shut. Just as she remembered she had left her purse on the side, she rushed back into her flat grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs.

By now it was 6:05 am. Just as she shut the door her phone began to ring. She scrabbled for her phone which was right as the bottom of her bag 'typical' she thought. After finally finding her phone she checked the caller ID, Janet. She accepted the call.

"Where the hell are you, the boss is fuming" Janet started. 'That's a lovely start to my morning' Rachel thought to herself.

"O hello to you too" Rachel inserted.

"Gill specifically said 'I want to see you all at 6.00 am. Including you Rachel' Janet answered.

Rachel took a breath "I know, I'm sorry. I slept through my alarm; I only woke up 20 minutes ago."

Janet sighed "Alright, get here soon though. You do realise Gill is going to give you a bolloxing for this."

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact. Anyway I'm just about to get in the car. I'll be as quick as I can. See you in ten."

"Ok, see you mate" Janet said ready to put the phone down and get on with what she was meant to be doing, instead of chasing up her friend.

"Yeah, bye Jan." Rachel said pressing the end call button before chucking her phone back into her bag.

Just as Rachel was about to open her car a hand was clamped over her mouth. She dropped her keys in surprise.

"Don't try and struggle" said a sly, cruel sounding voice. Rachel could tell there were at least two men, the one holding her and out of the corner of her eye she could see another bloke. She didn't have a clue why this was happening, she didn't recognise the voice. Could it be a criminal she had helped put away in the past? Thoughts were racing through her mind. 'Why is it always me who gets caught up, will anything ever go right for me?' with good reason there was almost also always something going wrong: there had been her brother, Nick and Sean. Her job was the main thing in her life now but even that wasn't always perfect.

Even though he said not to struggle of course she did. She tried to scream "Help" but he still had his hand over her mouth so it came out as muffled. Nobody heard. Most of her neighbours were still asleep or work. Her training came back to her; she kicked, she punched and she scratched. But it was no good, It was two against one and they were both considerably bigger and bulker than her. She managed to hold out considerably longer than some would have.

She saw the large fist of the second man coming towards her, she didn't have time to duck or dodge out of the way. His fist came into contact with Rachel's head, knocking her backwards.

Rachel couldn't do anything. Everything went black then she collapsed to the ground.

"Put her in the back on the van, she won't wake up for a while" sneered the man who had covered Rachel's mouth.

"Sure" replied the second man. He picked up Rachel and threw her over his shoulder. He then opened the back of the van and thrust her in, treating her like a rag doll.

Both men quickly jumped into the van, the first man behind the wheel.

"Come on, let's get back. We still have other things we need to do, we will drop her off on the way" said the first man before driving off down the road.

**But who are they?**

**I'm not sure when I will next be able to update but I will try and make it soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. It's probably not who you think. **

**Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot.**

Rachel's eyes flickered open. Her first thought was the pain; she put her hand to her head, she felt the drying sticky blood. The fog clouding her brain started to clear; the memory of what had happened came back to her.

'Who the hell has done this?' she thought.

Next she decided to investigate this, room. There were no windows and it was dark so she felt her way round the room. The room was rather bare; she found a blanket and large bottle of water laid out on the floor. Rachel then found some steps, by this time she was fairly sure she was in a basement. She crawled up the stairs and found the door. She tried to open the door, unsurprisingly it was locked.

She searched for pockets for anything which could be of use, nothing. They had token her phone and she didn't have a clue where her keys were.

"For flips sake, what am I going to do now?" she said aloud.

It had now been almost an hour since Janet had called Rachel and she was growing more and more concerned. Godzilla, as Rachel called her was getting more and more annoyed.

"Where the hell is she?" Gill shouted.

"She said she would be ten minutes when I rang about an hour ago" Janet replied.

"Well where is she then?"

"I don't know. Maybe something has happened, I've tried ringing again and I have text her but she hasn't replied" Janet said calmly though she was now very worried about Rachel.

Now slightly calmer Gill spoke "Try calling her again, leave a message if she doesn't answer then we will give her another half hour." Her concern was also growing.

Janet left Gill's office, grabbed her mobile off her desk and went outside. She found Rachel's number and pressed the dial button. She heard the dial tone and waited and waited no one picked up. She decided to leave a message.

"Hi Rach, hope you're okay. You better get here soon, the boss is not very happy with you." She pressed the end button.

_An hour later…_

"Boss, Rachel still isn't here. Do you mind if I pop to hers quickly, check she is okay?" Janet asked putting her head around Gill's door.

"Yeah, okay. I'm a bit concerned myself. Rachel is normally late but not this late." Gill replied looking up from her paperwork.

Janet grabbed her things and started towards the door.

"Where are you going Janet?" asked Mitch.

"Check where Rachel has got to." Janet replied.

"Ah, okay. See you in a bit." Mitch said before getting back to his work, they still didn't have any leads on the murderer.

Janet got in her car and drove to Rachel's flat. Rachel's car was outside so she assumed she was inside. Janet rang the bell, no reply. Janet was puzzled 'Where could she be?' she wondered.

Just as she was walking back to her car she saw some keys, she instantly recognised them as Rachel's. They were the keys that Rachel had dropped that morning when she was kidnapped but obviously didn't know that. She looked around and gasped. On the path was dried blood. She was now certain something had happened to Rachel.

Back in the cellar Rachel was huddled in the corner, the blanket over her knees. One of the few things she had was her watch so she knew she had been there a few hours but to her it felt like days. She had drunk some of the water, making sure not to have too much she didn't know how long she needed it to last. Though she had been given water she had no food which didn't help the situation.

Just as she was going to try and sleep a light clicked on. 'There must be a light switch on the other side' she thought as she hadn't been able to find one earlier.

The door creaked open. Rachel remained seated. A figure, the man that had earlier covered her mouth, came into view. She may not have recognised his voice earlier but she definitely recognised his face.

"Hello, Bruno" she said slowly. Rachel had not seen this man for years. He was the reason Dom had ended up in prison the first time, he had been head of the gang he had joined. If Bruno hadn't forced Dom to be involved with the armed robbery then Nick would probably still be alive.

"Well Rachel Bailey, it's been a while. Has it been six, seven years now" Bruno spoke as though they were old friends.

"What do you want with me? I never did anything to you!" Rachel said raising her voice.

"Okay we will skip the pleasantries then" he snarled.

Rachel's glanced towards the now open door.

"Don't even think about it, there are at least 3 blokes outside that door" he stepped forward and slapped Rachel hard around the face "you're not going anywhere" he grinned.

"It's Dom that grassed you up not me" Rachel glared at Bruno.

"Yes and because he did I've spent the last 7 years in prison and he only got 4!" he shouted. "And as you probably know he is back inside, I've heard he killed your ex. Not as soft as he looks. Anyway as I can't get to him directly I thought you would be the next best thing also you work for the filth that locked me up so that's a bonus."

Rachel was quite scared by now but tried not to show it "so what happens now?" she asked him.

"Well we will see. Not quite sure yet. By the way don't worry about being lonely you'll have some company soon enough." he turned to leave. Looking back over his shoulder "Night, night, don't let the bed bugs bite" he turned back and went back up the stairs. Rachel heard the key click in the lock.

Rachel put her head in her hands and cried.

**But who will be joining Rachel in the cellar?**


End file.
